


Wise Men Say:

by Feelip



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I am writing fanfiction about our funding fathers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Night Stands, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, google translate french, im sorry, not really - Freeform, server!alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelip/pseuds/Feelip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was young but poised, and a had a knack for making Lafayette feel good even when he was inclined to feel otherwise. He spoke so well and with such eloquence and warmth, always touching him in small affectionate ways, even in public.<br/>His great flaw was his persistent tendency to get in trouble, either through petty arguments with other students on campus or even in public transportation. Even though he was very charming, at the end of the day it was Lafayette who tended his wounds and mended his torn clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything. Sorry !!

His fingers were twitching with anxiety, but as ill-minded as it sounded, he felt some sort of nice bad feeling. It settled deep within all the nooks and crannies inside his brain and flooded his senses.  
Lafayette thought to himself.

Love.

He started his day upon the roof of his loft in East Village, enormous windows letting the crisp morning sunlight in. He looked up, out of the window and into the city. It was peaceful, a little dull, but quite enjoyable.

But now he was sitting on a questionably assembled wooden stool, across no one else but the Alexander Hamilton, who had the brilliant idea of dragging a fidgety Lafayette to a night club near Washington Heights.

The noise was a little too much for Lafayette. He had grown accustomed to the delicate melody of piano, harp and violin, not loud -blasting- salsa music and lights threatening to leave him blind and deaf for weeks. Alexander looked like he was born to be there, and kept switching between spanish and english way too much.  
His words has begun to just blur together after his 11th shot of tequila, which he drowned down with certain expertise, making a face nevertheless, and sucking on a lime piece afterwards.

They were sitting in some sort of small round table, with just enough room for one plate and two drinks. It was basically a small private bar that actually required reservations, and Alexander had managed to get the table with a wink to the manager and a generous tip. There was no doubt, Alex was quite a catch: intelligent, witty and charming. The walls rattled and the floors shook whenever Alexander spoke, and he drew attention to himself like some sort of magnet. All these quirks had made Lafayette feel insecure about his realistic chances with the witty Alexander, and it didn't help that Alex was fond of both women and men. He often came off as greedy, and no one could argue about that. But Lafayette didn't care, because he knew Alex cared enough to not commit to an unrealistic relationship.

Sigh.

Lafayette occupied himself with tying his hair up, because he could already feel sweat making his shirt stick to his body, which was pretty damn disgusting. Once his hair was settled on top of his head, he allowed his gaze to trail up and settle on Alex.  
He looked so hot, slightly tipsy and munching on a spicy chicken wing. Alexander had let his hair fall to his shoulders despite the humid heat in the air, and his cheeks were flushed red. His white dressing shirt had the top two buttons ripped from their incredibly hot make out session/dance earlier. His lips were bright scarlet and swollen from the spicy food. Lafayette had to choke down down a groan, and his eyes met Alexander's.

"What?"

"D'you have any plans for tonight?" Lafayette tried to use his casual, collected tone, which he realized was ineffective as soon as he saw Alex smirk and pop a friend plantain into his mouth.

"I'm gonna go back to my place to drink and watch Netflix" Alex replied -his lips twitching with the hint of another grin- "alone."

Alex looked at the man sitting across him with some sort of expectant glance, as if he was waiting for Lafayette to say something.

Nothing.

"And you ?" Alexander arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I'm probably going to do the same."

There it was, another shit-eating grin in Alexander's face.  
Alexander said, "oh at my place?"

"no at home." Lafayette replied, stoic, examining the remains of his drink. The ice had melted too much and it tasted too bland.

Alex looked at him all funny. Lafayette could've sworn he saw him scoff, but both of them were hammered and he honestly did not trust his senses.

Speaking of being hammered, he hadn't replied to Alex's teasing.

Lafayette slurred, "Well I mean if you want me to hang out, I can."

He saw Alex frown and shift in his seat, opting for taking a bite from a 'chorizo'. Of course, it was Alex, drunk, and he lapped his tongue on the tip of the sausage before taking a small bite.  
Lafayette inhaled sharply.

"I mean only if you want to."

Their tab was paid, they had danced -grinded obsenely under the flicker of the lights-, and their current state promised a really bad hangover later.

Alex stood up groggily, and Lafayette followed him out into the exit. Breathing the fresh air of August felt like a slap to the face after being trapped in such a small humid place for hours.

Lafayette breathed a couple of times and turned to Alex, only to discover that other's eyes were already fixed on him.

"I figured you wanted to be alone like.." Lafayette started talking, and Alex leaned a little too much into his personal space. "... I didn't want to invite myself over.."  
Alex put his hand on his cheek, feeling the heat steaming from Lafayette's skin, and his finger traced the other's jaw with such ferocity and delicacy that made Lafayette's knees buckle.

"...It's okay I'll just go home, I don't want to impede in-" Lafayette continued with his verbal vomit.

How handsome he is, how intoxicating.

Everytime Lafayette turned to steal a totally not 'guilty pleasure-y' glance at Alex, he was alreay looking at him.

Alexander had eaten too less and drank more than he could handle. The alcohol had given him the last bit of encouragement he needed.

There was no space between them anymore, not their hands nor their lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it had so much meaning that Lafayette could hear Alexander talking inside his head, whirring and telling him everything he needed to know.

"I think" Alexander kissed his cheek. "I would like to" another kiss on top of his nose. "Take you home." He kissed his other cheek.  
"I think," Lafayette pushed the other away by his shoulders. "That you are very drunk, mon cherie."  
Alex fished Lafayette's car keys from his pocket and smiled almost innocently, dangling them.

"No, let's take a cab, you're drunk" he repeated and did not wait for Alexander to start whining before slinding his arm around the other's slim waist and guiding him towards the street.  
"Says the guy who drank even more than I" Alexander muttered back, leaning his head on the other's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

At seventeen Lafayette, despite his age, had graduated High School and departed from France.  
First Brooklyn, and then Manhattan, where he met a scrappy boy named Alexander Hamilton in the same homeless youth shelter.  
He had never encountered someone like Alexander.  
He was young but poised, and a had a knack for making Lafayette feel good even when he was inclined to feel otherwise. He spoke so well and with such eloquence and warmth, always touching him in small affectionate ways, even in public.  
His great flaw was his persistent tendency to get in trouble, either through petty arguments with other students on campus or even in public transportation. Even though he was very charming, at the end of the day it was Lafayette who tended his wounds and mended his torn clothes.  
They had dormed together during their first year, and Alexander had no choice but to move in with a friend due to economic hardships.  
Lafayette often felt useless, watching how Alex's hand shook from simultaneous exhaustion and energy rushes. He barely slept anything, and drank too much coffee, which allowed him to maintain stellar grades while working part time to pay for college.  
And then there was Lafayette, born in an affluent family, fed from a silver spoon and raised with luxuries.  
Despite their differences, Alexander never accepted a penny from his friend. He was quite prideful, which tended to be a problem at the end of the day when he fell asleep and drooled on his book, and became angry when Lafayette did not wake him up.  
.  
Hamilton is greedy.  
Greedy for knowledge, for connections and power.  
.  
The artificial light from outside and the screen on the car's dashboard barely illuminated enough to see Alexander's expression. However, judging from the sniffling and casual hiccuping, Lafayette could tell Alex was crying.  
He was a tomcat, at least with women, but became a completely different person when he dated a boy. He let his life revolve around whoever he was dating, like allowing a stranger into one of his most valuable rooms in a palace, vulnerable and prone to be eloped and brought to his knees.  
Certain boy had cheated on him, promting a "Can you pick me up?" Text From Alexander, at two in the morning.  
He was drunk as well. The stench of whiskey and probably marijuana was pretty evident.  
Lafayette scrunched his nose and came to a stop on a red light.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"No."  
"Okay."  
.  
The car ride following the brief conversation was quiet except for the occasional whimpers coming from the passenger seat.  
"Thanks."  
"Mhm"  
Another red light, a couple of turns, stairs and footsteps, key and a door after, both boys entered the apartment they mutually rented.  
Lafayette turned off the lights except for the bathroom, where he knew Alex would rush to.  
Alexander threw himself down on the sofa, not even bothering to remove his shoes.  
"I am so fat and dis-" his voice came muffled from the throw pillow where his face rested.  
"Sh. You're okay." Lafayette sat on the floor, his bavk propped against the couch by Alex's head.  
"No. He-"  
"You're okay."  
"Laf"  
"Yes?"  
Lafayette finally turned his neck until he saw Alexander's, wet with tears, bloodshot eyes and hair tangled.  
"I think I need to throw up."  
-  
It wasn't new, though concerning as hell, for Lafayette. He would hold Alex's hand and keep his hair away while he emtpied his stomach into the toilet.  
'I would never do this to you, I would never call you bad names, Alex.' He would repeat like a mantra inside his head, sometimes even form the words in his lips without making a sound, because he liked the taste of those words. It tasted like a promise of standing a chance.

"Les sages disent

Seul les idiots foncent  
Mais je ne peux pas empêcher de tomber en amour avec vous"

Lafayette's voice came out low, barely louder than an insect buzzing, but it rumbled from deep within his chest.  
That was their cue, and Alex joined in.  
"Shall I stay?" Alex continued.

"Serait-il un péché  
Si je ne peux pas empêcher de tomber en amour avec vous ?"  
"Like a river flows, surely to the sea"  
"Darling so we go"  
"Some things.."  
Lafayette observed closely, as if it was a once in a lifetime phenomenom, how Alexander shed a few more tears and let his eyelids fall shut.

"Sûrement à la mer  
Chérie, donc il va  
Certaines choses sont faites pour être"

He finished singing softly into Alex's ear and made sure to painstakingly take off Alex's shoes and jeans before retreating to his room.


End file.
